Bete Noire vs Mecha Sonic
Pre-Analysis Alexander: Power is a strange motivator. It makes us do anything to gain more, but these two have an intense lust for power. D1G1T: Bete Noire, the soul of fear from Glitchtale! Alexander: And Mecha Sonic, A truly terrible fiend from Super Mario Bros Z. D1G1T: I’m D1G1T and this my friend, Alexander! Alexander: And today, we research these two! Bete Noire/ Betty Alexander: Allow me to tell you a story of two powerful siblings. One born with a soul filled with determination, while the other’s soul was filled with courage. One day, the two fought and the one born with determination defeated their brother. However, the courage-filled brother discovered a new part of the soul: Fear. D1G1T: Several years later, a child was born with the unique power of fear. Her name…. was Bete Noire. Alexander: Fun fact. Bete noire means a person or thing that you strongly dislike. D1G1T: Stay focused! Betty is quite a force to be reckoned with, being able to summon spears, scythes, gauntlets, you name it! Alexander: She can also make her enemies hallucinate and control those hallucinations. It’s usually in the form of somebody you love, and then does something that kills them. And then we’ve got those special moves of hers. D1G1T, take it away. D1G1T: You’ve got it! The first special is called Rhabdophobia, where she takes control of all of a person’s magic in a certain range. This attack also makes said magic now target the original caster. Sounds really powerful! Alexander: And the other attack is more of a boost to her and Akumu. Essentially, the two grow stronger when they get closer to death. And of course, the name of the attack has to have some relation to both fear and death…. Hence the name Necrophobia. D1G1T: Wait, who’s Akumu? Alexander: Akumu is essentially Betty’s pet. He can turn into most of Betty’s weapons, which is incredibly useful. However, inside of Akumu lies a dangerous boost: Bottled Hate. Now Hate is what brought Chara back in season 1 of Glitchtale, but on Betty, it’s made a much bigger threat. D1G1T: She was strong enough to kill Sans, A soul of Kindness named Cam, severely wounding Gaster, and of course, killing Asriel. Alexander: But don’t mistake her as invincible, though. Remember that while not only is Necrophobia a boost to her power, it also proves to be one of her bigger weaknesses. And while Akumu does prove to be great at defending her, it too can be overtasked. D1G1T: Still, she’s not somebody I’d wanna mess with! Mecha Sonic (SMBZ) Alexander: Sonic and Mario have powerful villains from each world respectively. Sonic has the cunning and talented Dr.Robotnik/Eggman as his eternal archenemy. Mario has the tyrannical Bowser as his main enemy any time Princess Peach gets kidnapped. D1G1T: But neither of them have had to face a villain more threatening that Mecha Sonic. Alexander: Well, I think it’s fair to say that he’s got an enormous arsenal. He can fly with the two boosters built into his feet, has both a built-in rocket launcher and a built-in machine gun in his hands. D1G1T: He can also shoot balls and beams of pure Chaos Energy! Alexander: With these weapons and abilities, he killed 90% of the Sonic universe, leaving only three people to survive: Sonic, Shadow and Dr. Eggman. Heck, he even almost killed Yoshi and Mario on their first encounters, as well as destroying all of the Axem Knights! D1G1T: However, he’s not undefeatable. If he is overwhelmed, he becomes easier to defeat. Alexander: Even then, he’s still undeniably powerful. Fight Mecha Sonic is scouring the lands, looking for the Chaos Emeralds. “Where is the Chaos Emerald?!? I need it to become perfect!” Shortly, he spots a girl with brown hair with pink tips and a tiny pink blob picking up a green emerald. He shot at them with his missile. FIGHT! Betty dodged the missile before turning Akumu into a spear. Using the spear, she knocked Mecha Sonic out of the air. “You’re not supposed to be here. Me and Akumu will fix that.” Akumu turned into a scythe, which Betty slashed at Mecha Sonic with. Mecha dodged and hit Betty in the chest, launching her into the tree. As soon as Betty stood up, Mecha fired a Chaos Beam at her. Betty and Akumu dodged the beam and retaliated by throwing her spear at Mecha. Mecha was hit and was sent flying, but he came back with a swift gut punch. Once Betty had hit the ground, Mecha charged his Chaos Beam again. This time, Akumu blocked the beam, saving Betty at the cost of its own life. “AKUMU!!!” Betty fell to her knees as Mecha fired Chaos balls at her. The balls stopped a few inches away from her, then hit Mecha. “What?!? That’s impossible!” Betty conjured up a pink scythe out of nowhere and walked slowly over to Mecha. “DIE.” She raised the scythe to the sky….. RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT! Several small, bloody holes had been left in Betty’s chest as Mecha stood over her. He raised his foot over her and stomped on her several times, severely beating her up before taking the Chaos Emerald and flying away. Once he was far enough away, he fired multiple missiles at her, blowing her up. “Foolish child.” Post-Analysis Alexander: That was gruesome…. DO IT AGAIN! D1G1T: While Betty and Akumu are incredibly dangerous against a ton of people, Mecha Sonic was on a completely different level altogether. First of all, Mecha is a robot, which renders hallucination control pretty useless in this situation! Alexander: Plus, Mecha Sonic had the advantage of ranged weaponry, something that Betty just doesn’t have. Unless you count her spear, but that isn’t very effective. And finally, Mecha Sonic has more combat experience than Betty has. Let’s compare the fights that each have been involved in. BETE NOIRE: Vs Asriel (WON) Vs Gaster (WON) Vs Undyne (LOST) Vs Sans (WON {Sans was depowered at the time}) Vs Frisk (LOST) MECHA SONIC: Vs Tails (WON) Vs Knuckles (WON) Vs Yoshi (WON) Vs Axem Rangers (WON) Vs Shadow (WON) Vs Sonic and Mario (LOST) D1G1T: In short, Mecha has more combat experience than Bete has. Alexander: Looks like this battle was blown out of proportions. D1G1T: The winner is Mecha Sonic! SUMMARY: Bete Noire: + Arsenal was more vast + Akumu as a weapon + Could control Chaos Energy attacks + Necrophobia provides a small boost = Speed - Durability - Reliance on Akumu - Base Strength - Arsenal - Experience - Mostly up-close and personal - Her weapons relied heavily upon fear to be effective Mecha Sonic: + Range + Unpredictability + Base Strength + Durability + Experience + Able to Fly = Speed - Arsenal was less vast - No way to counter Rhabdophobia Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Glitchtale Combatants Category:Super Mario Bros Z. Combatants